Sight Unseen
by Solitaire and Xpyne
Summary: Some things are easier felt than seen. Sanzo's feelings are one of these. Goku x Sanzo


A/N: Rated mature for boi-sexxx. You saw the "Goku/Sanzo" in the summary, _**you** know what you're getting yourself into_. ',:3

This was originally written for a friend, with the prompts of "Sanzo/Goku, ice cubes, a blindfold, and the word 'deviant'" ... It's classier than it sound, I _swear_. lol. Saiyuki and its characters are the intellectual property of Kazuya Minekura; I just borrow them in order to sex them up, hohoho.

#-.-#-.-#  
**Sight Unseen**  
by Solitaire  
#-.-#-.-#

"Ooh, kinky," Gojyo remarked slyly as Sanzo passed him on his way to the bed with a handful of ice cubes and a suspiciously blindfold-like strip of cloth.

"What's kinky?" Goku wanted to know, and he would have pushed himself up into a sitting position if not for Sanzo's warning growl.

"Get out of here and go bother Hakkai, why don't you?" he told the redhead humorlessly as he dropped the ice cubes into the empty water glass sitting on the nightstand. It was dark in the room, for obvious reasons, and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. When they did, he could see the anxious twitching of the monkey's muscles, even though he was lying down.

"C'mon," Gojyo whined. "This is some prime entertainment, here. How often do the rest of us get to see the concerned face of Sanzo-sama?" At the blond's unamused glare, he elaborated with a waving of his cigarette in the air. "Don't mind me--go ahead and play the doting lover. I promise the only sound you'll hear from over here is the heavy breathing..."

For that, Sanzo shot the cigarette out of his hand and one of the antennae from his head. "The next thing you lose will be irreplaceable, even _with_ Hakkai's help," he assured the other man, his gun trained considerably lower.

"...His dick, right Sanzo?" Goku asked, seeking confirmation of the mental image, and Sanzo nodded slowly, though he knew Goku couldn't see it.

"Fucking deviant," the blond muttered under his breath as Gojyo slammed the door on his way out.

"Sanzo?"

"Don't move," he ordered, placing a hand on the younger man's head. Goku immediately stilled, and Sanzo carefully peeled the moist cloth from his eyes.

Goddamn fire-wielding demons. They rest of them had gotten out unhurt, but Goku--the moron whose heart was bigger than his brain--stayed behind to grab that girl. Never mind that those other demons were working under _her_ orders.

Goku was pretty much blind by the time he stumbled out of the cave, carrying the stupid woman over his shoulder, and it was a miracle he hadn't passed out from smoke inhalation. Hakkai had been able to save his eyes, but they would be red and tender for a while, and Goku was on strict bed rest.

Sanzo replaced the cloth with a new, cooler one, and Goku sighed, his hand snapping up and his fingers wrapping loosely around the blond's wrist.

"What?" he asked, pausing with a frown when Goku didn't answer right away.

"Are you mad that I saved that woman?"

"It's not a matter of being angry because you did or didn't help an enemy, Goku," he informed the brunet gruffly. Reaching into the glass of ice cubes, he picked one out, rubbing it between his fingers as he contemplated his answer. "It's about getting yourself killed before we reach India for a stupid reason."

"But--"

"It'd be just as stupid for you to get killed for one of us."

Sanzo's words were cold--Goku knew he meant them--but his lips were warm when he blindly tugged the older man nearer with a hand fisted in his robes. His hands were cool, ice-chilled where they pressed against Goku's scalp, but his tongue was hot when he tapped it against Goku's teeth before plunging inside.

It was weird, hearing Sanzo undress but not being able to stare to his heart's content; it was weirder still having Sanzo undress him without letting him sit up or help, and that part almost made him feel like a little kid again, as if he'd yet again tracked mud and rain water into the monastery and couldn't be trusted to get himself a bath without making an even bigger mess.

Then Sanzo's nose pressed into the side of his neck, his fingers brushed the inside of his thigh, and Goku forgot all about being young and dirty, remembered he was older and wiser, and with a grin he felt for Sanzo's ass as the man climbed over him.

The sucking kisses to his jaw were totally distracting. He couldn't see what Sanzo was doing or what he was going to do next, and it was kind of exciting. He could hear Sanzo's quickening heartbeat, could feel every callous on Sanzo's hands and smell the other man's arousal, but he didn't see the fingernails that gently scratched down his belly coming, and he shuddered, groaning lowly. Sanzo pressed against him briefly, teasingly, his hardening cock like a brand at the crease of Goku's thigh, and he worked two fingers into the tight crevice of Sanzo's buttocks.

When Sanzo gasped in his ear like that, it short-circuited something in Goku's brain. He tugged a little, mindlessly, until Sanzo gave in and lay flush against him with what felt like a forearm on the mattress at either side of his head, and kissed him again. Sanzo's mouth was soft and wet, but demanding, and Goku's demanded right back.

"Don't move," the priest rasped as he shifted to reach over the side of the bed, and Goku could hear what sounded like Sanzo riffling through his pack. "Hold this," Sanzo ordered, handing him something, and Goku couldn't help the goofy grin on his face when he felt what it was. Sanzo cuffed him on the side of the head for that, but it didn't stop him from popping the top and making what he suspected was a mess, if he was to judge by the mildly irritated sound Sanzo made when he snatched the tube back after positioning himself astride Goku's thighs.

Then he was pushing a finger into Sanzo all the way to the knuckle, and Sanzo struggled for a moment in a way that wasn't really struggling, until Goku dragged him down for another kiss. He sighed shakily as Sanzo's hand wrapped around him, cold and slick, and he quickly pressed a second finger into the blond before he forgot himself and just _thrust_--

Sanzo panted above him, breathless and trembling when he twisted his fingers just right. The unexpected drag of the pad of Sanzo's thumb over his nipple was good enough to make his hips jerk, "Fuck," Sanzo swore softly, and Goku added a third finger, pushing them deep. Sanzo's hand gripped his shoulder tightly, and he imagined the look on the monk's face, imagined his head tipped back to expose a long column of white throat, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard, the way the spun-gold of his hair brushed against his upper back.

"Come on," Sanzo growled, his voice deep and urgent, and he bore down on Goku's fingers, clenching around them in a way that had the brunet's dick throbbing, even without the help of the long, slow tug on his erection.

"Sanzo," he moaned fervently. The hand on his shoulder eased, then flitted over his face like a bird's wing, touching his cheeks, his lips, his limiter, but it was Sanzo's fingers sinking into his hair so familiarly that was best of all, and he added a fourth finger because he didn't trust himself.

"Gokuu..." and it was like a warning and a supplication all at once, Sanzo was playing dirty, he _knew_ Goku was helpless against that tone of voice, and when he finally thrust up into the blond, he was already at the edge of orgasm.

"OwowOW!" he cried as Sanzo fisted a hand in his hair tightly and yanked. Soon enough, though, he was breathing easier without shaking, and Sanzo let go. "That hurt!" he complained.

"Just making sure I have your full attention," Sanzo informed him hoarsely, and it sounded like he was smirking, just a little. In the end Goku couldn't hold it against him, because it wouldn'tve been the first time he came right after entering the other man. With a sheepish grin, he reached out to paw at Sanzo's stomach and stroke his cock. It was leaking in his hand, and Sanzo shuddered when he pressed his thumb against the vein on the underside, just below the head.

"I'm always paying attention," Goku insisted with a laugh, and he really wished he could have seen Sanzo's expression at that moment. "I just don't always, um, do what you say..."

"I've noticed," Sanzo muttered, but if he was supposed to sound annoyed, it was ruined by the breathless way he jerked into the brunet's touch. "Goddamnit, _move_, you stupid monkey."

Goku didn't need to be told twice; his hands curled around Sanzo's hips, and when the blond lifted himself on trembling thighs, Goku brought him back down with a sharp tug.

It was a slow, easy up-and-down after that as Sanzo rode him unhurriedly, his palms sweeping over the younger male's torso, his nipples, his collarbone, and when Goku finally caught a few blunt-tipped fingers in his mouth, he smiled around them at the noise Sanzo made.

He teased with teeth and tongue, then began to suck like it was something else entirely, and Sanzo's rhythm faltered, so Goku braced a heel against the mattress. It wasn't the most skillful roll of his hips, given Sanzo's weight pinning him to the bed, but it had the intended effect. With a groan, Sanzo leaned over him, and it wasn't until he heard the scratch of fingernails on wood that he realized the priest had braced himself against the headboard.

Sanzo's fingers in his mouth and his labored breathing close to Goku's ear, he began to thrust up into the blond hard enough to force a grunt from him each time he dropped heavily into Goku's lap, and it wasn't long before they were gasping and straining against one another in earnest.

"Faster," Sanzo murmured huskily, but the sweat was starting to make Goku's hands slip, so he shifted his grip to the blond's ass for a better hold. It would've been easier from behind and he would have had a lot more leverage, but every time he tried to roll them over Sanzo's knees tightened around his ribs to keep him where he was.

"Sanzooo," he groaned.

"Pull...up your knees...idiot."

And that did make it better, the angle was much deeper, and he probably should have thought of it sooner, but Sanzo had to think for the both of them during sex, because more often than not Goku's brain simply turned off when Sanzo touched him in the right spots. He almost opened his eyes when Sanzo's fingers left his mouth, but the blindfold was still there anyway, and it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing when Goku could feel the rhythmic brush of Sanzo's knuckles against his stomach on each upward push and hear how unsteady his breathing had become.

It was the mental image of Sanzo jerking himself off, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut, his sweat-damp hair sticking to his face that sent Goku over the edge. He heard Sanzo's groan dimly, as if from far away, and when he came back to himself the blond's legs had tightened around him like a vice and he was shuddering violently.

Goku dragged his fingertips through Sanzo's tackily drying come where it had splattered his chest and was reaching for his mouth when his wrist was grabbed, "Ugh, don't," Sanzo protested, but Goku didn't think he sounded like he really meant it. The slow, wet tangle of tongues was probably supposed to distract him as Sanzo climbed off of him shakily, but as soon as the older man pulled back, Goku popped a finger into his mouth with a cheeky grin.

"_Another_ deviant," Sanzo accused wearily as he lay down beside him. It didn't sound like he was rummaging for his clothes just yet, though, so Goku snuggled up closer before fussing with the damp cloth over his eyes.

"Cut it out," he was told with a sharp slap to his hand, and when Sanzo leaned over him this time to reach for the nightstand, Goku heard the clink of ice before a partially melted cube was shoved into his mouth.

Crunching away happily, he let Sanzo lazily drag another piece of ice over each eyelid and wondered if this meant he'd get dinner in bed.

"Don't think I'm going to coddle you every time you screw up and get yourself hurt," the monk warned with an irritated sort of growl, but Goku didn't care, because it sure felt like he was being coddled right now, especially when Sanzo wiped his chest clean with what had probably been the other blindfold.

"Okay," he consented amicably enough, and held open his mouth expectantly.

When Sanzo finally dropped another ice cube inside, it was with a noise of affected disgust, and his fingertips were icy-cold, but the toes that brushed over the arch of Goku's foot were decidedly warm.

#-.-#-.-#

Oh Sanzo, such a softy... ← whut?? lol


End file.
